Tom e Jerry: O Filme
Tom e Jerry: O Filme (em inglês: Tom and Jerry: The Movie) é o primeiro longa-metragem animado da série Tom e Jerryproduzido e baseado nos curta-metragens. Dirigido por Phil Roman, foi lançado em 1992. Infelizmente, o filme foi lançado na Alemanha, por causa dos problemas técnicos que o cinema dos Estados Unidos está resolvendo, o cinema norte-americano adiou o filme para o dia 30 de Julho de 1993 nos Estados Unidos (pela distribuição da Miramax Films) e o enviou para a Alemanha no dia 1 de Outubro de 1992.o filme foi produzido pela Film Roman e a alemã Telefilm-Essen GmbH. Sinopse Tom e Jerry estão de volta em mais um super desenho! O gato e o rato mais divertidos do mundo conhecem Robyn Starling, uma fugitiva que precisa desesperadamente da ajuda deles para encontrar seu pai. Apesar dos esforços heróicos, Tom e Jerry são capturados pela malvada tia Figg e seu advogado Lickboot, e jogados na prisão do terrível Dr. Applecheeks. De uma maneira incrível, Tom e Jerry conseguem escapar e ainda libertam seus novos amigos Puggsy e Frankie Da Flea. Junto com Robyn, nossos heróis vão viver emocionantes aventuras como você nunca viu antes. Vozes Vozes dos Estados Unidos * Richard Kind - Tom * Dana Hill - Jerry * Anndi McAfee - Robyn Starling * Charlotte Rae - Tia Pristine Figg * Tony Jay - Lickboot * Michael Bell - Ferdinand/Dono da carrocinha 1 * Henry Gibson - Dr. J. "Sweetface" Applecheek * Ed Gilbert - Sr. Starling/Puggsy * David Lander - Frankie Da Flea * Rip Taylor - Capitão Kiddie * Howard Morris - Squawk * Sydney Lassick - Dono da carrocinha 2 * Don Messick - Droopy * Outras vozes adicionais: B.J. Ward, Greg Burson, Tino Insana, Raymond McLeod, Mitchell D. Moore, e Scott Wojahn. * Vozes do Brasil Primeira Dublagem (Álamo) ** Tatá Guarnieri - Tom ** Marcelo Campos - Jerry ** Marli Bortoletto - Robym Starling ** Zaira Zordan - Tia Figg ** Ricardo Nóvoa - Lickboot ** Élcio Sodré - Ferdinand ** Muibo Cury - Dr. Applecheek ** Carlos Silveira - Puggsy ** Paulo Porto - Frankie Da Flea ** Jorge Pires - Capitão Kiddie ** Leonardo Camilo - Papai Starling ** Segunda Dublagem (Herbert Richers/SBT) *** Júlio Chaves - Tom *** Miriam Ficher - Jerry *** Marisa Leal - Robym Starling *** Nelly Amaral - Tia Figg *** Isaac Bardavid - Lickboot *** Carlos Seidl - Ferdinand *** Mauro Ramos - Dr. Applecheeks *** Antônio Patiño - Puggsy *** Newton da Matta - Frankie Da Flea *** José Santa Cruz - Capitão Kiddie *** Mário Cardoso - Papai Starling *** Músicas ***# "All in How Much We Give" - Stephanie Mills ***# "Friends to the End" - Pugsy, Frankie, Tom, Jerry ***# "What Do We Care? (The Alley Cats Song)" - The Alley Cats ***# "God's Little Creatures" - Dr. Applecheek ***# "(Money Is Such) A Beautiful Word" - Figg, Lickboot ***# "I Miss You (Robyn's Song)" - Robyn ***# "I've Done It All" - Kiddie, Squawk ***# "Finale (Friends to the End)" Diferença entre a dublagem brasileira O filme foi dublado no Brasil com duas dublagens diferentes: A dublagem foi gravada pelo estúdio da Álamo (SP) desde que foi exibido nos cinemas, em VHS, em DVD e no Cartoon Network, e depois foi gravada no estúdio da Herbert Richers (RJ) quando foi exibido no SBT (diferente da Álamo).